orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
George Mendez
George "Pornstache" Mendez 'is a former Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. He was an inmate at a men's maximum security prison, and is currently out on probation. He serves as the secondary antagonist of Season One. He is portrayed by Pablo Schreiber. Physical Appearance Mendez is a tall man with short dark hair and an unforgettable mustache, hence the nickname "Pornstache". Although his paternal ancestry is apparently Cuban, he appears Caucasian in appearance and is portrayed by a Caucasian actor. Personality Mendez is a corrupt, perverted and seemingly psychopathic prison guard who frequently abuses his authority. He seems to be the most ruthless of all the COs, and is seen sexually assaulting and humiliating the inmates at every opportunity as well as repeatedly targeting Sophia Burset with nearly simultaneous transphobia and sexual advances. His personality can be both laughably exaggerated as well as frightening. In the Season One episode "Tall Men With Feelings", while drinking in a local bar with John Bennett, he reveals that his crass personality is largely due to the fact that he is incredibly lonely and feels that no one really cares about him, just seeing him as some kind of "sex object". After Dayanara Diaz pretends to take an interest in him, Mendez's personality suddenly seems to change. He is put on unpaid leave after being set up by Red, Daya and the Spanish Harlem and caught having sex with Daya. Mendez is shown to be obsessively in love with Daya and often sends her love letters anonymously after he leaves Litchfield. He has no idea that he is being framed and truly believes that he is in love with Daya and vice versa. After he is fired and arrested for having sex with an inmate in season 2, he proudly proclaims his love for Daya and her unborn child that he believes he is the father of. In "A Tittin' and a Hairin'", when his mother comes to visit him while he's serving time in prison, Mendez's feelings for Daya show to be sincere yet incredibly delusional. He is distraught over the fact that he has written Daya several times but she has yet to reply to any of his letters and doesn't understand why. When his mother tries to explain to him that he is not the father of Daya's baby, he refuses to believe it. He tells her that he sees this as his opportunity to be a great father and to prove that he can be a better man than he has been in the past. He also states quite plainly that Daya and her baby are the only things keeping him alive while he's serving time in prison. Pornstache has proven himself to have a very unpredictable personality as well as being emotionally unstable as seen when his mother goes to visit him. Biography Season One Officer "Pornstache" Mendez was a crooked Corrections Officer. He has a quite close undercover relationship with Bennett and the two are often seen together. He secretly smuggles drugs into the prison with the (forced) help of Red. He feeds prisoners' drug addictions by trading drugs for sexual favors, as seen with Tricia Miller and Leanne Taylor. His drugs led to Tricia's continued addiction behind bars and eventual overdose and death, which he framed as a suicide. He is mean, crude, careless and constantly harasses the inmates. He pursues an affair with Daya Diaz, an inmate, after she realizes her pregnancy by Bennett. She and her fellow inmates, in an attempt to pin the pregnancy on him, get Caputo to catch the two having sex in the supply closet, resulting in his suspension. After his encounters with Daya, he speaks constantly about his love for her, which he believes to be reciprocated, to Bennett. Through this, Bennett, his only contact within Litchfield and the father of Daya's child, develops a discreet hatred for Mendez. Season Two In "40 OZ of Furlough", he returns from his suspension under Figeroa's orders, who feels the prison is understaffed. In "Little Mustachioed Shit", Daya is finally revealed to be pregnant and Caputo's claim that Mendez had sex with an inmate is supported leading to Mendez's subsequent termination and incarceration. Caputo himself takes great pleasure in first firing Mendez and then revealing he is to be incarcerated. As he is escorted from the prison in front of all the prisoners he loudly declares his love for Daya wanting to call "their" child "Stan". Season Three In Season Three, he makes an appearance in "A Tittin' and a Hairin" when his mother visits him in the prison he is serving his time. He no longer has a moustache, is sporting a mullet and is in tears of joy to see his mother. When his mother tells him that Daya's baby is not his, he denies, stating ''"We made the love". When his mother says it again he once again denies stating "I'm gonna be the best father anybody could ever want". His mother then tells him to focus on the fact that he can possibly get out of prison faster since the baby isn't his. He then states that Daya and the baby are the only things that are keeping him alive and says that they are going to change his life and make him into the man his mother said he could be. His mother then decides to drop the conversation by saying "Okay, sweet pea. Okay". Season Five In Tied to the Tracks, Mendez is present when his mother, Delia Powell, takes a phone call at home from Dayanara Diaz. Daya reveals that her child is in fact alive and asks Delia to adopt her. Mendez gathers from his mother's responses what is going on and becomes emotional upon realising "his" daughter is alive. He begs his mother to let him talk to Daya but she reminds him his probation forbids it. Delia agrees to adopt the baby. Relationships Sexual *Dayanara Diaz (in love with) - In a bid to frame him for Bennett's sexual misconduct via engaging in a forbidden relationship with Daya (and to further disguise the origin of her pregnancy), Daya frames Mendez by sleeping with him in order to get him charged with rape. Mendez assumes Daya has feelings for him and falls in love with her. He becomes obsessed with her when he finds out she's pregnant. *Tricia Miller (sexual favours in exchange for drugs) - Girls are forced into sex with Mendez in exchange for drugs. Tricia being one of them. *Leanne Taylor (sexual favours in exchange for drugs) - Girls are forced into sex with Mendez in exchange for drugs. Leanne being one of them. Friends *John Bennett - Before getting fired, Mendez and Bennett were co-workers at Litchfield. When drinking at a local bar with Bennett, Mendez confides his insecurities and worries regarding Dayanara. It is implied that he not only sees Bennett as a co-worker but as a friend. Enemies *Galina 'Red' Reznikov - Mendez is shown to be rude to Red, and obscene when he urinates in her Thanksgiving food. *Nicky Nichols - Red's family depise Mendez. *Lorna Morello - Red's family despise Mendez. *Tricia Miller - Mendez forced Tricia to keep selling drugs. He locked her in a broom closet with her supply, which she then overdosed on. Family * Delia Powell - Delia is shown to care for her son, and visits him in prison. Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos MendezPromo2.png MendezPromo1.png MendezPromo3.png "I Wasn't Ready" MendezEp1A.png MendezBennettEp1A.png MendezBennettEp1B.png MendezBennettEp1C.png Season 2 Promotional Photos MendezS2Promo.png Others mendez4.gif mendez5.gif mendez2.gif Trivia *Mendez always dated women with thin lips, but after kissing Daya he had "a fucking revelation", as he tells Bennet in "Can't Fix Crazy". *Mendez is seen to be in possession of a 1993-1997 Chevrolet Camaro in a few episodes, one of which is seen in "Appropriately Sized Pots". Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 3 Characters